The present invention is directed to an apparatus for forming concrete pathways, particularly, a plastic mold for configuring geometric designs for sidewalks, patios, gardens and the like.
The formation of sidewalks or concrete pathways typically requires excavation of a pathway, the assembly of wooden or metal forms which normally are required to restrain the sides of the concrete after pouring and then disassembly of the wooden or metal forms once the concrete has cured. Thus, conventional concrete forming methods are costly both in terms of labor and materials.
Concrete forming devices known in the prior art employ a mold to form the concrete to a desired shape. As the concrete begins to cure, the mold is removed and the next concrete member or section is formed. The use of such mold devices allows concrete sections of relatively uniform shape to be continuously formed having the cross-sectional configuration of the mold. Such prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,098 to Tilley which discloses a mold for applying simulated masonry to walls and the exterior surfaces of buildings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,773 to Davis discloses a concrete forming device of rather complex construction. A mold component of the device includes movable lower side edge portions which are resiliently biased downwardly to accommodate surface irregularities for confining the concrete in the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,141 to Russell discloses an apparatus for forming embankments of trapezoidal shape. The trapezoidal-shaped shield apparatus is opened at the top and bottom, and rearwardly. Concrete is introduced into the top of the shield for forming each segment of the embankment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,480 discloses a concrete form having an embossed forming panel for molding a facade of brickwork in a particular pattern on a concrete wall. The embossed panels are supported by a reinforcing gridwork in order to prevent buckling under the weight of a volume of poured concrete.
U.S. Pat. 4,354,773 to Noack discloses a simulated interlocking stone paving block. The concrete paving blocks are formed with a mold. U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,303 to Schumaker discloses an apparatus for forming concrete pathways. The apparatus continuously moves along the path as concrete is poured through a hopper extending upwardly from the top of the apparatus.
As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,303 a critical problem with prior art slip-forming devices used in the construction of concrete pathways is that the concrete that is discharged from such devices tends to crack or fracture. The tendency to crack during setting is particularly acute in applications requiring a concrete aggregate that contains an amount of water sufficient to insure the formation of a smooth surface as the concrete member is being discharged from the form. Frequently, an entire concrete section must be removed and repoured due to the cracking and/or fragmentation following setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,354 to Bowman discloses a pattern forming wheel for imprinting predetermined surface patterns upon uncured concrete surfaces. The wheel is comprised of a frame and a plurality of rigid, wedge-shaped blades which are pressed into fresh, smooth concrete still in the forms.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,406 to Fresquez and U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,677 to Roming disclose tools for making impressions in wet concrete. The impressions are formed by blades arranged in a pattern which includes the simulation of brick.
The concrete forming apparatus of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices by providing a mold to rapidly (usually within two minutes) form an entire section of concrete in place comprising a plurality of molded concrete shapes set apart by deep, interconnected grooves. The mold can be used repeatedly in a straight line or over a wide area to create a walkway or pathway. As used herein, the term "walkway" or "pathway" includes patios, driveways, sidewalks, and the like.
The mold of the present invention is configured such that at least one side of the apparatus will always sit flush or interlink with a previously formed section to provide for an apparently seamless and unbroken association between the new section and the previously formed section. The grooves between the molded concrete shapes may be filled with sand, earth or some other material of the same or different color. Each of the individually molded slabs can be bound to an adjacent, previously formed slab if accomplished before the concrete sets up. The binding process is accomplished by removing the form immediately after filling each opening with concrete, distributing a small amount of concrete in the gap between the first and second slabs, refinishing the connecting joint or replacing the mold, and applying downward pressure to the mold thereby distributing the added concrete evenly throughout the gap and binding each of the slabs together at their lower extremity. Binding of each slab can also be accomplished by evenly spreading a layer of concrete on the surface of the ground prior to placing the mold and filling its cavities in the conventional manner.